


This Charming Man

by itsourvelocity



Series: I Love You Slightly Less Than I Used To [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinda, M/M, Manipulation, Unhealthy Relationships, jaebeoms a dick, sorry - Freeform, v angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsourvelocity/pseuds/itsourvelocity
Summary: "What are you staring at?" Jaebeom breaks the silence between them. Youngjae blushes and looks down, silently kicking himself for getting caught staring."I was just wondering why you're here," he mumbles in response.---Youngjae plays pretend, once again.





	This Charming Man

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Sorry this took so long I had 0 motivation skjsjksjksk.
> 
> I recommend reading the first part of this series in order to fully understand whats going on but tl;dr, jaebeoms is cheating on his husband jinyong w youngjae and youngjae lets him bc hes so on love with jaebeom even tho he doesnt give a shit about yj. 
> 
> ENJOY!

"Jaebeom? What's up?"  
  
"Can I come over?"  
  
Youngjae hesitated, "...I guess."  
  
"Thanks."

  
When Jaebeom called him asking if he could come over, Youngjae expected to be pinned against the wall as soon as he opened the door and taken right there and then, if the anger in Jaebeom's voice was anything to go by. He did not, however, expect to be met with a rather tired looking Jaebeom, with overnight bags in his hands, looking at him with pleading eyes briefly before barging into his apartment.  
  
"What's happened?" Youngjae asked, his voice laced with confusion.  
  
"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," replied Jaebeom, nonchalantly.  
  
Youngjae just scoffed and watched Jaebeom move about his apartment with ease, walking into Youngjae's living room and dumping his two bags on the floor near Youngjae's bookshelf. Youngjae followed behind him aimlessly, despite it being his home.  
  
"Um- why do you have bags?" Youngjae was still confused as to why Jaebeom was here if not to fuck him.  
  
"Listen, I need to stay here for a while. okay?" Jaebeom snapped. Youngjae could tell that he had had enough of his questions and so decided to stay quiet for once.  
He could also tell that something was wrong. Well, something other than their fucked up 'relationship'- if you could call it that. Jaebeom's whole body was tense; his shoulders were raised slightly and there was a constant crease in his forehead. Youngjae wondered what had happened to make his lover so rigid and vexed. Jaebeom moved into the bedroom, Youngjae still trailing behind him.  
  
"Can I use your shower?" Jaebeom turned around abruptly to ask him, breaking Youngjae's train of thought.  
  
"Um- okay, sure, I guess"  
  
And with that, he left the room. Once Youngjae heard the water running, he went into his living room to resume the drama he was watching before Jaebeom had arrived, however, he couldn't concentrate on it much. His mind was hyperaware of the man currently naked in his bathroom, not in a sexual way (although Jaebeom's body looked as though it had been crafted by the gods themselves) but in a restless, uncomfortable way. Jaebeom using his shower seemed way too intimate- too domestic for Youngjae's liking.  
  
When Jaebeom walks into Youngjae's living room, fresh out of the shower, hair still dripping onto his forehead and his damp shirt plastered to the broad expanse of his chest, he hesitates for a moment before awkwardly standing near the doorway. He is clearly uncomfortable, as is Youngjae. After all, their 'relationship' doesn't leave much time for getting to know each other and become contented in each others presence outside of the bedroom. Youngjae tentatively gestures for Jaebeom to sit down, to which he complies, sitting on the complete opposite end of the sofa, back rigid and legs together.  
Youngjae rolls his eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to bite, you know," he mumbles.  
  
Jaebeom just scoffs in response.  
  
Youngjae resumes watching his drama, although he is hyper-aware of the other's presence and finds his eyes drifting to the older male every now and again. He looks better than when he first arrived, his body is no longer as tense although the frown on his face has failed to disappear thus far. It's strange seeing Jaebeom like this, Youngjae thinks. He doesn't have his hair brushed back like usual, instead, the strands are covering his forehead and fall slightly over his eyes, and every now and again he brushes his hair away from his while scrunching his nose faintly. And Youngjae finds it adorable. He is no longer the hot-headed, ultra-masculine sex god that Youngjae perceived him to be prior to this, but instead, he looks soft and vulnerable. Youngjae falls a little bit more in love.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Jaebeom breaks the silence between them. Youngjae blushes and looks down, silently kicking himself for getting caught staring.  
  
"I was just wondering why you're here," he mumbles in response. He refuses to look up and meet Jaebeom's eyes. He's not telling a complete lie, he was wondering why he came, but Youngjae was focused more on admiring the man next to him.  
  
"I think you can guess why," he says with a sigh.  
  
_Can he?_ Youngjae finally makes eye contact with Jaebeom again, glancing up at him through his lashes as he shakes his head slightly. Jaebeom just sighs and turns his attention back to the TV. Youngjae follows suit. They stay in silence for a while again, until Jaebeom speaks up once more.  
  
"He kicked me out,"  
  
"He did?!" Youngjae prays to god that his words didn't sound as happy as he felt in that moment. Youngjae looks at Jaebeom, whose eyes have never left the screen in front of him, and sees as he sinks back into the couch cushion behind him, finally allowing his body to relax. It's as though all the tension left his body.  
  
"Why?" Youngjae dares to question.  
  
"He saw the scratches on my back, remembered how we hadn't fucked in a while and put two and two together I guess."  
  
"I'm sorry," he says in nothing but a whisper. Jaebeom tilts his head towards the ceiling and closes his eyes.  
  
"It's fine. I don't regret it, just disappointed he found out I guess."  
  
Youngjae just hums in response, unsure how to respond. Jaebeom opens one eye and glances at him, lazily throws out his arm and pulls Youngjae onto his lap.  
Youngjae is shocked, to say the least. He expected Jaebeom to be furious and want absolutely nothing to do with Youngjae anymore. He certainly didn't expect to find himself on Jaebeom's lap with his tongue in his mouth, lazily grinding on him as Jaebeom's hands travel down his back to cup his behind firmly. Not that Youngjae was complaining, he could feel the hope bubbling up inside of him. Perhaps now he and Jaebeom could be together and instead of messing around every now and then they could be in a proper relationship- with dates and romantic sex and 'I love you's. Maybe he could be Jaebeom's love instead of his lover, his dirty mistress. And with that thought he allows himself to get lost in the feeling of Jaebeom, letting him manhandle him out of the room and into Youngjae's bedroom, onto the bed. He sees the dark look in his eyes as he hovers over him and begins to trail kisses down his neck and once again Youngjae allows himself to pretend that Jaebeom is just as in love with him as he is with Jaebeom. However this time, Youngjae feels it is that much closer to becoming true.

\---

Youngjae decided that his favourite feeling was no longer being kissed by a cuddly Jaebeom that was still high on his orgasm, but instead, it was waking up in Jaebeom's warm embrace with his arms wrapped around him from behind and his warm breath hitting the back of his neck softly. He slowly turns in his arms, cautious not to wake the other up and takes the oppourtunity to admire his features; from the dark shadow of his eyelashes to the way his mouth is parted slightly, which Youngjae finds incredibly endearing. He gently runs his thumb along his sharp cheekbone before placing his head on Jaebeom's chest and letting sleep take him once more.

\---

When he wakes again there is no warm body next to his. Youngjae whines and furrows his brows in confusion before slipping out of bed to find the elder. He throws on clean underwear and boxers, noting that their clothing from the previous night is no longer on the floor. Youngjae smiles to himself, as Jaebeom must have tidied it away into the laundry basket. He pads into the kitchen only to find it empty. He next tries the bathroom which is unnervingly unlocked. With hesitant steps he walks to the living room, panic rising in his throat as he hears nothing but silence. He looks into the room, only to find it empty as well. Youngjae feels his eyes fill with tears as he notes the lack of bags next to the bookshelf. He feels numb. He retrieves his phone from the coffee table and sits down on the couch in disbelief. He finally lets the tears fall when he sees the notification that is on his screen.  
  
**From Jaebeom:**  
_I'm sorry. I need to get him back._  
  
Youngjae pulls his legs to his chest as he cursed himself for getting his hopes up again and for letting Jaebeom into his life in the first place. Jaebeom would never love him. He never has and he never will. Youngjae feels beyond naive and pathetic for letting Jaebeom play him like this.  
  
And despite his anger, Youngjae still loves him and would let him do it again and again. He's so in love that it hurts. Youngjae is beyond foolish at this point, and he knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this angsty oneshot as much as you can enjoy angst, sorry its a bit sad.  
> Comments & kudos are very much appreciated, I can't wait to hear your thoughts!!
> 
> Come follow me on twitter @visualgyeom, lets be mutuals!!! (pls do i want more moots n friends slskslskls)


End file.
